


Inked

by Emperor_Quarter



Series: Pride Month Oneshots [5]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Day 5: Appreciation, Drabble, M/M, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: “It doesn’t make me look like a bad guy, right?” Mimura joked.Did it?!





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> Idk guys I’m sorry I had a bad week and it’s all crashing down now, hopefully tomorrow I’ll finish this up.

“Can I see yet?” Mimura groaned.

 

Sugaya bit his lip, hunching over the other’s arm as he stared at his work.

 

The henna tattoo went from hand to elbow, a usual design on the hand that escalated into arts and music staffs and quite a bit of other things. A half-moon was drawn, as well as a speeding bullet.

 

There were no rules about henna tattoos, plus, it would wear off before the next assembly, so who cared.

 

“Just give me a bit more time,” he said, grabbing another pen and filling out lines more.

 

“It doesn’t make me look like a bad guy, right?” Mimura joked.

 

Did it?! Sugaya jolted back, staring at it worriedly. He hoped it didn’t.

 

“I don’t… uh, I don’t, maybe…?” Mimura immediately cracked an eye open and smiled.

 

“Hey, listen, don’t doubt yourself. I’m sure it’s amazing. Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you guess it.” Sugaya pulled back, looking away self-consciously. Mimura inspected his arm, then smiled.

 

On the inside of his forearm was a cursive _Sosuke and Kōki_ with a heart around it.

 

“Um… I got carried away, I’m sorry if you don’t like it, I’m sure we could…” Mimura held up his hand, inspecting the extraordinarily detailed henna. He smiled.

 

“So I just have to wait an hour? You said some will flake off on its own.”

 

Sugaya nodded. Mimura chuckled. “Hey, the only bad thing about this is you’re going to have to work with one-armed cuddles.” He kissed Sugaya’s forehead. “Don’t doubt yourself, Sosuke, it’s beautiful.”

 

Sugaya nodded as they trailed to the couch to watch movies. He turned to see Mimura resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

 

But what if it wasn’t good? What if Mimura was just pitying him?

 

Sugaya looked at the inked arm again, critiquing it. The one line was crooked, and the other was broken. He winced.

 

“Stop staring at it,” the other chided. “It’s fine.”

 

Sugaya nodded silently, and Mimura sighed. “I get it, I know artists are always jittery about their stuff, but it’s _amazing._ Okay? I’ll show the entire class tomorrow, they’ll agree.”

 

“R-really?”

 

“How many times do I have to say it?” Mimura shot him a goofy grin. “This is really cool. You’re art is beautiful, and so are you.”

 


End file.
